Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park)
The Spinosaurus is a vicious and powerful genetically-modified dinosaur and the main antagonist of Jurassic Park III. History Creation The Spinosaurus was one of the four illegally cloned dinosaurs that were either not on InGen's list or were not planned to be an attraction in Isla Nublar's Jurassic Park, alongside Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Ankylosaurus. In 1999, shortly after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global Corporation in 1998 and after the passing of the Gene Guard Act in 1997, the Spinosaurus, along with the three other aforementioned dinosaurs were recreated by unnamed InGen scientists inside the corporation's compound. Dinosaur Protection article on the Gene Guard Act, which also contains leaked InGen files. The Spinosaurus was experimented for nine months after its birth. Role in Jurassic Park III During the Isla Sorna incident of 2001, after a 12-year old boy named Eric Kirby was stranded in Site B, he collected Tyrannosaurus urine and realized that not only could it scare small dinosaurs, like Compsognathus, but could also attract Spinosaurus. 8 weeks later, Eric's parents, Phil and Amanda Kirby, along with Dr. Alan Grant and a team of mercenaries, travel to Isla Sorna in a N622DC airplane in search for Eric. When they finally arrive, after Amanda shouts her lost son's name via megaphone, a Spinosaurus roars out loud, which causes the Kirbys, Grant and his colleague Billy Brennan, along with two of the mercenaries, M.B. Nash and Udesky to get back into the plane. However, the Spinosaurus appears out of the jungle and eats one of the mercenaries named Cooper just as the plane prepared to leave the island. The Spinosaurus gets its sail rammed by the airplane, critically injuring it. This causes the plane to crash into a tree in Isla Sorna's jungle. The Spino appears again and kills Nash by stomping on him and snapping his neck off-screen. The plane falls off the tree and the Spinosaurus tries to devour the survives, but the team manage to flee away from the highly aggressive dinosaur. They come across an [[Bull T. rex (Jurassic Park III)|adult male Tyrannosaurus]] scavenging from a dead Parasaurolophus and after the T. rex roars, the group run away from him. However, in the jungle, the Spinosaurus appears once more and has a battle with the Tyrannosaurus, so the group manage to find places to hide from these two theropods, but Grant gets stuck in a ditch between two fallen logs. The rex starts biting Spino's neck, but he fails to kill and when he is about to win, the rex head-butts the Spinosaurus, only for it to bite his neck. Grant manages to As the Tyrannosaurus groins in agony, the Spinosaurus grabs his neck and snaps his neck, which causes him to fall into the ground, killing the T. rex. As the group escapes, the Spino triumphantly claims its dead opponent's carcass as a victory by roaring. Billy Brennan misidentifies the Spinosaurus as a Baryonyx or Suchomimus because of the crocodile-like skull, but Grant corrects him that its in fact a Spinosaurus, which wasn't even on InGen's list. Later on in the film, after Eric reunites with his parents on the opposite sides of the Isla Sorna Aviary observatory's large perimeter fence, the ferocious Spinosaurus interrupts them, so Grant orders them to run away from the dinosaur and manage to crawl via a that was in the fence. The Spinosaurus later smashes through the perimeter fence and continues to chase after Grant, the Kirby family and Billy, but they fortunately manage to hide themselves inside the observatory, locking the doors right before Spino could get inside, preventing the dinosaur from penetrating the laboratory. The four visitors require the Phil's satellite phone and they discover Spinosaurus dung, which contained the remains of Cooper and Nash. A Ceratosaurus comes in and smells the dung, which discouraged it from potentially attacking them. ''Jurassic World'' In the Main Street section of Isla Nublar's Jurassic World theme park, a Spinosaurus skeleton was mounted and it looked more like the fossil record and less like the one cloned in Isla Sorna. However, during the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, [[Tyrannosaurus rex (Jurassic Park)|a female Tyrannosaurus rex]], before battling against the hybrid dinosaur Indominus rex destroyed a the Spinosaurus skeleton. Spinosaurus was also included on the holoscape of the park's Innovation Center, but however, it is unknown if Spinosaurus was ever a real attraction in Jurassic World. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' According to the Dinosaur Protection Group, Spinosaurus was one of the 13 dinosaur species that were subject to cruelty by 2018. However, it is unknown if there are any surviving members of the species. Personality This genetically-modified Spinosaurus is a ferocious, brutish, dangerous and highly-aggressive dinosaur. After the team accidentally rammed its sail which drew blood, the Spinosaurus acted vengeful towards them, killing Nash, but the rest managed to survive, but the Spinosaurus kept on deliberately stalking the group. Appearance According to the Jurassic Park III European size chart, the Spinosaurus stands at 16 feet (4.9 meters) in height at the top of the head (19.7 feet (6 meters) at the top of the sail) and 43.9 feet (13.3 meters) in length, smaller than its 49-foot long prehistoric forebears. Just like its original counterpart, it has a crocodile-like head, a sail on its back and large claws. The sail is 6 feet (1.8) meters tall, the size of an average human being. The coloration of the Spinosaurus is a mixture of light and dark gray with a yellow underbelly, yellow eyes and red splotches around its face, across its back and at the end of its tail. The blue circles on the fin are probably useful for attracting the opposite sex. Unlike its real-life counterpart, the JP3 Spino had two crests on its head instead of one, a shorter sail and the teeth was less of the actual Spino and more of Suchomimus [http://stanwinstonschool.com/blog/Spinosaurus In an article by Stan Winston School, Rob Ramsdell recalled that the tooth count of the animatronic for the Spinosaurus was 76]. Other Appearances Novellas A male Spinosaurus appeared in the 2002 novella Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers. Games The Spinosaurus appeared in the 1999 fighting game Warpath: Jurassic Park, two years before its appearance in Jurassic Park III. The depiction of the Spinosaurus in that game was highly inaccurate (except for its sail) due to it being made before recent scientific discoveries and also due to the original Spinosaurus fossil being destroyed during World War II. After Warpath, the Spinosaurus has appeared in all of the Jurassic Park III-based games. Toys In 1997, the first toy line appearance of the Spinosaurus was in The Lost World Series 1 by Kenner, based on the The Lost World: Jurassic Park It was code-named "Slice" and its depiction was the same as the inaccurate Warpath: Jurassic Park depiction due to toyline being released before recent scientific discoveries. However, unlike the Warpath depiction, this one has a less-crocodilian like skull. Comics In an alternate cover of the first issue of Jurassic Park: Redemption, a greenish-gray colored Spinosaurus is seen consuming a human. However, the Spinosaurus never actually appears in the comic whatsoever. Theme parks At Universal's Islands of Adventure theme park in Orlando, Florida, a life-sized Spinosaurus statue is located next to the 1992 Ford Explorer tour vehicle from the first Jurassic Park film. Victims *Cooper *M.B. Nash *Bull T. rex Gallery Images Jurassic Park III.jpg Spinosaurus T rex size comparison JP3.png|Size comparison between the Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park III. JWESpinosaurus.jpg|''Spinosaurus'' in Jurassic World: Evolution. Spinosaurus-skeleton.jpg|The Spinosaurus skeleton in a promotional image for Jurassic World. Videos Jurassic Park 3 (1 10) Movie CLIP - Crash Landing (2001) HD Jurassic Park 3 (2 10) Movie CLIP - Spinosaurus Attack! (2001) HD Jurassic Park 3 (3 10) Movie CLIP - Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex (2001) HD Jurassic Park 3 (7 10) Movie CLIP - A Broken Reunion (2001) HD Jurassic Park 3 (9 10) Movie CLIP - Persistent Beast (2001) HD Trivia *During early pre-production phase of Jurassic Park III, Baryonyx was originally considered in place of the Spinosaurus. However, Spinosaurus was ultimately chosen because it was bigger and more impressive with such a sail. **''Baryonyx'' later appeared in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Spinosaurus was also planned to be in that film and there was supposed to be a rematch of Spino against the T. rex. *Spino's roars were a combination of alligator, bear, elephant, lion, and tiger sounds. *The Tyrannosaurus being the main dinosaur star in the previous two films has supported a notable misconception among general public that T. rex was the largest meat-eating dinosaur, but it was known by 2001 that Spinosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus were larger than T. rex. However, the general public was unconcerned about this. Dr. Jack Horner decided for the Tyrannosaurus to be replaced by the Spinosaurus since he said that "Spinosaurus is and was the biggest meat eating dinosaur that ever lived". *In reality, Tyrannosaurus rex and Spinosaurus aegyptiacus never actually fought since they both lived on different continents and different time periods: Spinosaurus lived 44-27.5 million years before T. rex. *According to the Masrani backdoor website, Dr. Henry Wu was hard at work, trying to replicate feathers in Jurassic Park's dinosaurs, but he apparently created something (the Spinosaurus) he didn't intend to during his work on gene splicing. **According to the Dinosaur Protection Group, it is proven that the Spinosaurus went gene splicing, or "amalgam testing", which simply proves that it contained different dinosaur DNA in its genetic code. This proves that the Spinosaurus was in fact, a hybridized dinosaur before the Indominus rex and Indoraptor. References Navigation Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Aquatic monsters Category:Prehistoric Monsters Category:Predators Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutants Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:Killers Category:Super-Strong Monsters Category:Strong Monsters Category:Neutral monsters Category:Mute Category:Universal monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hybrids